HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 21
Welcome to HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 21! It's time to get some more Core Pieces. Part 20 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 169/200 *Sleeping Bags: 14/20 *Mogs Scanned: 59/102 *DNA Acquired: 33/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 3/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 13/14 *Fish Caught: 36/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 47/65 *Recommended Level: 76-77 Shep’s Core Piece With the side quests completed, it’s time to track down the remaining Core Pieces. First on the list is Shep, who can be found in Aeros. Speak with her to find out that she’s already well acquainted with your team’s plan to collect pieces. She’s willing to give you one, but only in exchange for a pen from the local Smallmart (as any good entrepreneur would do). In order to procure this pen, you first need to ask Ann for help. She can be found in her room as before. When you talk with her, she’ll explain that poor Chip is still broken up over losing her book. When Eve offers to help find the book in exchange for a favor, Ann readily agrees. She gives the team a key to the Smallmart’s back room that will let them find the pen Shep needs. Head to the store, which is in the bottom left corner of town, and into the back room. There you’ll find a man who conveniently has a pen! Unfortunately, he’s too hungry for some rotisserie chicken to be bothered with you. So get ready: it’s time to do some item trading! Start by heading all the way to the back of the store where you’ll find someone with dark hair and red glasses. Talk to them and they’ll give you a zucchini (to help you avoid getting into trouble?). Strange as it may seem, it’s good for you, since you can use it to help someone else. Next, head into the next room to find a person stocking shelves. The zucchini you have is precisely what they were looking for, and in exchange you’ll get a hotdog. On to the next room. Next, go all the way to the back room again and talk to the person at the computer in the corner. The cat food is just what they need for their cat at home, and in exchange they’ll give you some cleaning supplies. Now go to the very first room of the area to find two employees slacking off talking. Speak with the woman to give her the cleaning supplies she needs to get back to work! In exchange, she’ll give you some chips. Head into the next room to find an employee in the back kitchen. They need something light to snack on, and those chips are perfect. They’ll trade you some bread rolls for your kindness. Go up into the next room to find an employee off to the far left side. The bread rolls you have will be perfect for the hungry Mogs they want to feed, and in exchange you’ll finally get the precious rotisserie chicken! You quest is almost complete! But you didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? Once you get back to the first room and try to reach the man who wants the chicken, a Ro-bit will sound the alarm about horses. A whole herd will come stampeding into the store. Naturally, Eve and company step up to ward them off the only way they know how: in battle! See the specific page for details on this fight. HARD MODE TIP: Each Horse is not especially strong, but you have to fight seven in a row. So long as you keep that in mind and liberally use your AOE skills, you should be able to defeat them with ease. Finally, you can satisfy the rotisserie boy’s hunger with some of that chicken. He expresses his gratitude with the promised pen, which you can now take to Shep. Return to Shep to get the Core piece as promised. Though it seems like she has other designs for that pen than the resume she was talking about earlier... In any case, you now have only two more pieces to get, and next on the list is Chip. Shep’s Core Piece Recap *Found the pen in at the Smallmart *Obtained Shep’s Core piece *Learned proper inventory protocol *Recommended Level: 76-77 Chip’s Core Piece Chip’s piece will not be so easily obtained (as if there had been any doubt). Go back to Ann’s room to talk with her and get some clues as to where her book might be found. Nyx reveals that she left it behind in Snowver, so the team decides to retrieve it, without telling Chip just who Nyx is right now for reasons that are hopefully obvious. Specifically, the book is in Ingress Path, which can be found near where you first landed in Snowver. After taking the Sewers to Snowver, trek down to the second area you entered the first time you arrived. Remember the woman standing guard in front of that door (see Part 17)? When you return to her, you’ll find her distracted on the phone, giving you the chance to slip inside the cave. Inside is Ingress Path, another old Mogwai sanctuary similar to the Hall of Exodus. A large portion of it acts as a puzzle room centered around sliding across ice. Similar to other games, the ice forces your character to move all the way to a block, meaning you have to plan your moves carefully. In order to solve this room, you will need to step on four buttons to turn on the lamps in the center. Main Fork Start by navigating across the first section of ice and down to the first switch. When pressed, these switches cause the blocks to alternate between lighter and darker ones. Press this first switch to alternate the blocks, then up and over to switch them back. Head to the right to reach the first fork. This point will act as a sort of hub for the rest of the puzzle, and is thus given its own label for reference. There is no particular order in which the switches have to be pressed from here, so this part of the guide will press them in a purely arbitrary order. First Button Head to your right and slide to the wall of blocks. Go up and you’ll find a switch. Press it to change the blocks, then go back down past the dark blocks until you hit the bottom. From there, go left back towards the way you came. The dark blocks will now open a path that let’s you reach the first button, which is just to the left of the opening path. Second Button From there, navigate back to the forked path and head right. At the end of this path, go up and work your way to the left and up to reach a switch. Press it to change to the light-colored blocks, then head back down, to the right, then down again towards where you see the brown and gold chest. Eventually you’ll reach a point where you can switch the blocks back to dark. This will give you access to new paths, as well as to the chest, which contains 600 Yuan. Don’t worry about the Red-Eye for now (anxious as you must be to defeat the last one!) as it will come a bit later. Chests Opened: 170/200. At this next juncture, you will need to stop at the point pictured in order to reach the next switch. At that position, go right and up to reach the switch and change the blocks back to light, and then backtrack a bit to reach the second button. Press it to light the second lamp, and also open a chest which contains 5 Tokens. Chests Opened: 171/200. Before you progress to the third button, go back the way you came and switch the blocks back to light using the switch on the left side of the fork (seen in the first picture in the section labeled “Second Button”). Once the blocks are light, head all the way down to reach a chest containing 600 Yuan. Chests Opened: 172/200. Unfortunately, you’ll have to quickly go through the motions that let you reach the second button in order to get back to the Main Fork, which is where you need to go next. Third Button Back at the Main Fork, go all the way down past the lamps until you reach a switch. For now, don’t press it, and instead take the path right and down. As soon as you reach another patch of solid ground, go back up and navigate around to the switch you see on the left. Press it, then head back right to grab a chest containing a measly 1 Yuan. But hey, completion is calling. Chests Opened: 173/200. Double back, then head down and to the right to reach the end of the path where the third button is. Fourth Button Work your way back to forked path where you started (first image under Third Button), and this time press the switch to change the blocks to light. Go to the left and work your way down until you reach a dead end, then double back and go to the left to find a switch. Don’t change the blocks to dark just yet. Instead, head up from that position until you reach a chest, which contains 300 Yuan. Chests Opened: 174/200. Now head back to the switch, change the blocks to dark, and work your way down and to the right to press the last switch. Naturally, all this puzzling wasn’t for nothing... As soon as you press the last button, the path shakes, and a massive creature appears at the spot where the four lamps are. This beast must be defeated in order to progress, so there’s no reason to turn back now! See the specific page for this boss for details. HARD MODE TIP: Despite its frightful size, this boss is actually quite the pushover. Its defensive move, “Barrier Up” for some reason can miss, causing it to waste its turn. It can also sometimes get stuck “Taking Aim”, which also amounts to free turns for you. The only fear you have is for Rex, who will take heavy damage from “Faint Tremor”, but otherwise this should be trivial. After defeating the Yeti, you will notice the path leading out will open up. In order to reach it, head back to the fork used to reach the third button, then head down and use the switch to change the blocks to light, head back up slightly, then to the right to follow a long path all the way down to another switch and the end of the chamber. From here, you can go down to progress, or go up to face the final Red-Eyed Cluster. We all know what you’re going to do. There’s no need to hesitate now! It’s time to finish this! Red-Eyes Defeated: 14/14. HARD MODE TIP: As long as you’re the recommended level (76-77) you should be able to win. But the fight will still be extremely dangerous. The Drakes can apply both Winded, which dramatically slows you, as well as Trapped, which stuns you for 2 turns. It’s a good idea to Double up either Rex or Klein, as well as make liberal use of items if you have to. This is the final Cluster, so don’t hesitate to give it your all! With the final Cluster defeated, you can now head down to progress. Head all the way down to finally recover Chip’s registry! Took quite a while, eh? Chests Opened: 175/200. From here you can head down to open up the gate to get a shortcut to this part of the Path, as well as enter the Sewers to open the final gate. Your time in Outset is quickly coming to a close... A WORD OF WARNING! Eager as you might be to head right to Choi and claim your final reward, DON’T go there just yet. The next part of the guide will give slightly more explanation, but for now just head to Chip. Choi will come later. With registry in hand, return to Aeros and give it to Chip. Though she is still irate at Nyx and Klein for their foolishness, she gladly rewards Eve with the promised Core piece. No only one piece remains, that of Kon, the Wind Dragon. Ingress Path Recap *Recovered Chip’s registry *Obtained Chip’s Core piece *Red-Eyes Defeated: 14/14 *Chests Opened: 175/200 *Recommended Level: 77-78 The Den awaits... in part 22. Category:Gameplay